SHASHIN
by renfujo-kun
Summary: Apa kau mencintaiku? / "Mulai saat ini aku bukan tunanganmu lagi, Kise!" / Sebercak darah ditangannya adalah hal biasa / Setetes air mata menetes. Aomine menangis. / "Aku sangat mencintaimu Ryouta"/ AoKise slight!AoKuro slight!AkaKise. Charadeath!


SHASHIN

Cast: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou

Pair: AoKise/Slight!AoKuro/slight!AkaKise

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Typoo(s), death chara, OOCness, dan angst yang gagal.

Note: ntah ini ff maso yang keberapakalinya saya pun tak tau, otak maso saya tiba-tiba ingin membuat ff maso ini(?) maafkan kemaso-an otak saya ;; dan juga ff maso ini terinspirasi dari lagunya mb Fujita Maiko yang judulnya shashin jadi ini songfic pertama saya HAHAHAHAHA(?) oke sekian bacotan dari saya selamat membaca dan salam maso. '^')9

.

Juli, 18 (11:50 PM)

Kise tengah duduk disofa yang cukup besar sambil menatap layar TV 40 inch sembari menahan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi mencoba menggerogotinya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk beberapa saat ke jam dinding yang menghiasi ruang bersantai nya itu, waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung pulang dari kantornya.

" _Tadaima_." Suara pintu apartemen terbuka bersamaan dengan suara berat milik seseorang yang tengah melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya.

" _Okaeri_ Daiki- _cchi_!" Kise menyambutnya hangat walaupun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kantuknya dengan menggosok kelopak matanya.

"Kau menungguku Ryouta?" Tanya pemuda berusia 25 tahun sekaligus tunangan dari Kise itu.

"Un, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Daiki _-cchi_." Cengengesnya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, umurmu sudah 25 tahun." Jawab pemuda yang disapa 'Daiki- _cchi_ ' itu.

"Hidoi- _ssu_! Habisnya Daiki- _cchi_ akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut- _ssu_. Aku kesepian." Rengutnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi betapa benar-benar kesepiannya dia.

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapat pekerjaan lembur." Jawab seorang Aomine Daiki sambil menyembunyikan kebohongan dalam kalimat itu. Bukan Kise tidak menyadarinya. Kise sadar, sangat sadar bahwa kalimat itu bohong, tetapi Kise memilih untuk berakting mempercayainya.

Juli, 20 (07:30 PM)

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Batuk Kise tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya lalu ia melihat sebercak darah ditelapak tangannya. Ia sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan hal itu, karena hampir setiap hari ia mengalaminya.

Kepala Kise terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Ia hanya bisa menahannya, karena ia sudah muak meminum obat-obatan pahit itu hingga akhirnya ia pingsan di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya tergeletak dilantai yang dingin itu tanpa ada seseorang menggendongnya lalu memindahkannya keatas kasur. Aomine belum pulang, hanya Kise sendirian yang berada di dalam apartemen besar itu. Baginya ini sudah hal biasa sampai akhirnya ia sadar kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya yang lemah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

Aomine tak tahu akan penyakit apa yang diderita Kise. Kise enggan mengatakannya pada Aomine karena ia tak mau merepotkan orang yang ia cintai itu. Hanya kedua temannyalah yang tahu tentang penyakitnya ini. Bahkan, saat salah satu dari mereka ingin mengatakannya pada Aomine, Kise melarangnya ia benar-benar tak ingin tunangannya itu tau.

Juli, 24 (10:00 PM)

Malam ini Aomine pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Kise ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang keberangkatannya besok ke London. Kise seorang pilot, ia sudah seringkali ke tempat-tempat diluar Tokyo. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat tugas penerbangan ke London dan ia begitu senang.

"Daiki- _cchi_ , aku akan ke London- _ssu_! Hehe.." Seru Kise dengan riangnya.

"Hm, baguslah." Jawab Aomine dengan masa bodohnya.

"Daiki- _cchi_ cuek sekali!" rajuk Kise.

"Aku mengantuk, aku akan pergi tidur." Lalu ia meninggalkan Kise di ruang santai itu.

Kise hanya mampu menatap punggung Aomine yang mulai menjauh darinya dengan sendu. Tak sadarkah kau betapa ia berharap kau akan menyemangatinya, Aomine? Airmata pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Kise.

Juli, 30 (08:00 AM)

Kise diberhentikan dari pekerjaan sebagai pilotnya. Keadaannya semakin memburuk, ia tak dapat lagi menjadi pilot. Kepalanya terasa sakit untuk yang kesekiankalinya, rambutnya mulai berguguran. Ia kembali memuntahkan darah untuk entah sudah berapa kali kejadian ini terjadi. Bagi Kise ini seperti rutinitasnya sehari-hari jika seorang Aomine tak ada di apartemennya. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Tak ada yang mengemasi rambutnya yang berguguran. Tak ada yang mengemasi bercak darahnya yang mengotori lantainya, hanya dia sendirian mengemasi itu semua.

(07:00 PM)

Kise tengah menyeruput kuah sup yang ia buat tadi dengan niat bisa makan bersama Aomine tetapi seperti biasa Aomine tak pulang awal hari ini. Mungkin ia mendapat 'pekerjaan lembur' lagi, pikir Kise. Walaupun ia tau kalau itu kebohongan yang selalu dibuat Aomine kepadanya.

" _Tadaima_." Oh baru saja dibicarakan.

" _Okaeri_ Daiki- _cchi_." Jawab Kise dari dapur.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur lalu melihat Kise yang tengah asik makan sup. "Kise, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu Daiki- _cchi_." Suara Kise bergetar seolah sedang menahan tangisan agar tak pecah.

Aomine duduk berhadapan dengan Kise, lalu ia menarik nafas cukup panjang dan menghembuskannya seoulah untuk bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti. "Kise, sebenarnya selama ini aku..." Aomine berhenti sejenak. Ia seperti tak sanggup mengatakannya karena Kise tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tulus, begitu tulus. Tetapi Aomine tetaplah harus mengatakkannya.

"Sebenarnya apa Daiki- _cchi_?" Tanya Kise bingung dengan kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut Aomine, begitu terdengar menggantung bagi Kise.

Lagi-lagi Aomine menarik nafas cukup panjang. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku berbohong dengan alasan mengapa aku selalu pulang larut 2 minggu terakhir ini." Sambung Aomine dengan perasaan bersalah. Namun respon yang didapat Aomine dari seorang Kise adalah sebuah senyum simpul yang begitu manis.

"Aku tau Daiki- _cchi_ , aku tau." Kise tersenyum bahkan diwajahnya pun sama sekali tak terlihat seperti marah, kecewa, bahkan ingin menangis pun tidak. "Aku tau, kau selalu pulang larut karena kau menjenguk Kuroko- _cchi_ dan menjaganya bukan?" Kise menyudahi kegiatan memakan supnya.

Aomine terdiam sejenak, ia kaget karena apa yang dikatakan Kise itu semuanya adalah benar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Ryouta? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengatakannya." Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam lubuk hati Aomine.

"Akashi-cchi memberitahuku. Tapi tak apa, aku tak marah lagipula Kuroko-cchi teman kita bukan? Dan wajar saja Daiki-cchi begitu khawatir dengan Kuroko-cchi karena dia mantan mu bukan? Hehehe." Tawa Kise pelan.

"Um, begitulah." Aomine tersenyum tipis. "Dan masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kini Aomine menunduk.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja!"

"Tetsu...ingin aku kembali padanya." Aomine tak sanggup melihat Kise, ia lebih memilih memandang ke arah lain.

Kise terdiam sejenak, ia kembali mencerna perkataan Aomine, dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Apakah Daiki- _cchi_ menerimanya?" Kise menatap Aomine dengan sendu.

"Ya, aku...menerimanya. Karena aku tak tega membiarkannya. Midorima bilang mustahil Tetsu dapat sembuh selama ia tak mendapatkan ginjal yang cocok dengannya. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya disisa waktunya." Aomine masih tak mampu menatap Kise.

Kise masih tak percaya dadanya semakin pedih, matanya terasa panas, ia dapat merasakan tak lama lagi airmatanya akan jatuh. "Daiki- _cchi_ , apa kau masih mencintai ku?" tanya Kise sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'Kise'?" Aomine membentaknya, dalam hidup Kise baru kali ini Aomine membentaknya.

" _Nee_ , 'Aomine- _san_ ' jika aku diposisi yang sama dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ sekarang dan mungkin penyakit yang kuderita lebih parah darinya, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?" Kise menunduk.

Kemarahan Aomine melonjak. Ia menjadi gelap mata lalu ia menampar Kise dengan sekuat tenaga hingga orang yang ditampar itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dari kursi. "Mulai saat ini aku bukan tunangan mu lagi, Kise!" Aomine langsung pergi, keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa mengemasi barang-barangnya juga baju-bajunya yang masih tertinggal di apartemen itu.

Tak ada respon dari Kise. Ia hanya bisa menangis dengan bekas tamparan Aomine yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Kise sangat ingin menghentikan Aomine, tapi apa daya kaki nya seperti membantu, tak dapat bergerak hingga keluar cairan merah pekat dari hidungnya, mungkin akibat dari tamparan Aomine barusan.

Tubuh Kise sangatlah sensitif dengan benturan, apalagi benturan keras. Semua ini akibat penyakit yang dideritanya selama 3 tahun terakhir dan Aomine tak mengetahuinya, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Tubuh Kise mulai melemah, wajahnya kembali pucat, kepalanya pun mulai sakit, tapi apalah daya? Ia terus menangis dan menangis. Setelah semua yang ia dapat hari ini. Dari karirnya menjadi pilot yang hancur karna kondisinya yang sekarang, hingga Aomine orang yang seharusnya dapat menghiburnya saat ini malah mencampakkannya, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kondisi Kise yang seperti sekarang. Mata Kise mulai terasa berat, rasa sakit dikepalanya makin menjadi-jadi hingga ia pingsan di lantai dapur yang dingin itu.

Juli, 31 (09:00 AM)

Kise membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali akibat sinar matahari pagi yang sangat menyilaukan bagi matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, ini bukanlah kamar apartemennya, pikirnya. Lalu ia melihat selang infus yang menghiasi tangan kanannya, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa dirumah sakit sekarang, hingga seorang pemuda dengan surai merahnya dan perawakkan tak cukup tinggi dari Kise membuka pintu kamar yang sedang ia tempati.

"Kau sudah bangun Kise?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai kemerahan dan perawakkan yang tak begitu tinggi dari Kise.

"Akashi- _cchi_? Kenapa aku bisa disini- _ssu_?" tanya Kise dengan sedikit lemah.

"Aku yang membawamu, kemarin malam aku kerumahmu ingin meminjam sesuatu, karena tak ada respon saat aku memanggilmu aku memutuskan untuk masuk begitu saja dan apartemen mu tak terkunci. Lalu aku melihatmu tak sadarkan diri di dapur dengan memar dipipimu." Jelas Akashi.

"Ah, maaf Akashi- _cchi_ , hehe.." Kise mencoba untuk tak menampakkan kesedihannya juga apa yang menimpanya semalam, tetapi semua itu sia-sia karena Akashi seperti sudah tau akan kejadian semalam yang menimpa Kise.

"Kau, berkelahi dengan Aomine bukan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada seolah-olah ia sudah tau segalanya.

" _Un_." Kise hanya bisa menunduk sambil berusaha agar ia tak menangis. Bagaimana pun juga hatinya masih sakit dengan perkataan Aomine semalam.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?" titah Akashi.

"Aomine- _cchi_ bukan tunanganku lagi. Ia mencampakkan ku semalam dan kembali bersama Kuroko- _cchi_ dengan alasan umur Kuroko- _cchi_ tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Kise menjelaskan dengan suara gemetar sambil berusaha membendung airmatanya yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Dan kau masih enggan memberitahu Aomine dengan kondisimu yang seperti sekarang ini?" timbul rasa sedikit emosi dalam diri Akashi. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini darinya, Kise?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku tak mau membuat Aomine- _cchi_ repot, Akashi- _cchi_. Dia sudah cukup repot dengan kondisi Kuroko- _cchi_ yang sekarang. Aku tak mau membuatnya tambah repot." Suara Kise makin terdengar bergetar.

"Dan kau terus-terusan mengorbankan perasaanmu begitu, Ryouta? Jangan bodoh. Aku akan menghampiri Aomine sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Akashi kembali melangkah menuju pintu.

"Akashi- _cchi_ kumohon jangan! Jangan Akashi- _cchi_! Aku tak apa-apa." Kise kembali menangis.

Tetapi belum sempat Akashi membuka pintu, seseorang dengan kacamata lebih dulu membuka pintunya. "Maaf mengganggu-nodayo, tapi Akashi, ada suatu hal ingin aku katakan denganmu." Jelas seseorang itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Midorima- _cchi_?" Sapa Kise ke pemuda yang bernama Midorima itu, ia seorang dokter yang menangani Kise juga teman Kise.

"Baiklah kita bicara diluar saja, Midorima." Jawab Akashi, lalu mereka berdua pergi keluar dari kamar Kise.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou, teman Kise juga dokter yang menangani Kise hingga saat ini. Hanya mereka berdualah yang masih memperhatikan Kise sampai sekarang. Mereka teman yang sangat berharga bagi Kise. Kise merasa sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Midorima?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentang kondisi Kise." Jawab Midorima sambil melipat kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Ada apa dengan kondisinya?"

"Kanker otak yang diderita Kise sudah masuk stadium akhir. Aku memperkirakan umurnya hanya tinggal sebulan lagi."

Akashi sedikit terkejut. "Apa? Apakah tidak ada cara lagi agar dia dapat sembuh? Hanya kau dokter yang satu-satunya masih mau menangani Kise hingga saat ini. Beri dia obat atau apa?" Akashi terlihat seperti mendesak Midorima agar mendapatkan cara supaya Kise masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah tak bisa lagi Akashi, walaupun aku melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor diotaknya kemungkinan Kise bisa selamat hanya 20%" Jawab Midorima.

"Tch, lalu apa kau akan mengatakannya pada Kise?"

"Um, aku akan mengatakannya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ingin. Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lagi."

"Tch." Akashi hanya dapat mendecih pelan.

Midorima menggeser pintu kamar Kise lalu melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam, sementara Kise hanya diam sambil melihat ke langit lewat kaca jendela kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Kise aku ingin-"

"Nee, Midorima- _cchi_ aku penasaran, apakah aku bisa berguna bagi orang lain dalam kondisi ku yang sekarang? Aku pikir aku akhir-akhir ini selalu merepotkan Midorima- _cchi_. Pasti Midorima- _cchi_ lelah kan mengurusi orang penyakitan sepertiku? Maaf Midorima- _cchi_ aku selalu merepotkanmu." Kise akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Midorima sambil memberikan senyuman yang begitu hangat.

Midorima semakin susah untuk memberitahu Kise soal umurnya yang tinggal satu bulan itu. "Bicara apa kau bodoh? Jika kau memang tak ingin merepotkanku, cepatlah sembuh _baka_ Kise." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Un_!" Kise mengangguk dengan riang. "Aku akan segera sembuh dan tak akan merepotkan Midorima- _cchi_ lagi!" lalu ia terkekeh pelan. Midorima hanya dapat memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sambil menyembunyikan perasaan ibanya terhadap Kise.

"Kise, menetaplah di rumah sakit ini agar kau mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari Midorima." Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah ada dibelakang Midorima.

"Um, aku tak bisa Akashi- _cchi_. Aku harus menjaga apartemen ku." Lagi-lagi Kise tersenyum walaupun tampak jelas sebesit kesedihan didalam senyumannya itu.

"Aku tau apartemen mu sangat berharga karena kau butuh perjuangan dengan Aomine untuk membelinya, tapi sekarang kondisimu lah yang lebih penting Kise."

"Aku tak apa-apa Akashi- _cchi_ , terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku juga merawatku sampai sekarang. Jika aku sudah sembuh nanti aku akan membalas semua perbuatan kalian!" Kise memberikan senyumannya khasnya, senyuman yang menunjukkan beribu-ribu kebahagian yang tersimpan disana, senyuman yang menunjukkan dirinya dapat hidup lebih lama lagi.

Melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan itu Akashi dan Midorima hanya dapat terdiam sambil menatap penuh iba juga sedih kearah Kise. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain menyaksikan betapa semangatnya teman mereka yang ingin lekas sembuh itu.

Agustus, 10 (09:00 AM)

Kise mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotornya termasuk pakaian Aomine yang masih tertinggal di apartemennya. Lalu menjemurnya, jika pakaian itu sudah kering ia melipatnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai-sampai ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pakaian Aomine tidaklah kotor, bahkan tak pernah dipakai lagi, tetapi kenapa ia mencucinya, menjemurnya, dan melipatnya? Pikir Kise. Ia hanya merindukan sosok Aomine, sungguh ia benar-benar merindukan Aomine, ia ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, mengacaunya, memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, tetapi Kise tak bisa karena Aomine sudah tak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidung dihadapannya, memberi kabar pun bahkan tak pernah. Sosok Aomine Daiki benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Kise.

Agustus, 20 (05:00 PM)

"Aku tidak mau Akashi- _cchi_! Jangan memaksa ku!" Kise meninggikan nada suranya. Kini ia tengah beradu argumen dengan Akashi di rumah sakit. Entah yang keberapakalinya Kise masuk rumah sakit, bahkan dirinya sendiripun tak tau. Ia sudah terlalu malas menghitung, bahkan ia sudah tak peduli lagi, ia lelah sangat lelah dengan kondisinya yang semakin memburuk ini.

"Sudah kubilang kondisimu lebih penting dari pada apartemen bodohmu itu Kise!" Akashi pun tak mau kalah. Ia juga meninggikan nada suaranya, bahkan lebih keras dari Kise.

"Bukan urusanmu Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise menahan tangisnya.

"Tentu ini urusanku! Kau teman ku. Dan nyawa mu itu tinggal hitungan hari lagi, Kise!" Akashi lepas kendali. Ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak ia katakan pada Kise.

Kise terdiam, tak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi. Dipikirannya hanya ada kalimat yang dilontarkan Akashi barusan. Ia tak bisa hidup di dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Ia terduduk di lantai, tatapannya menjadi kosong, matanya terasa panas, hingga akhirnya tangisan Kise pecah. Ia hancur, dirinya hancur, ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Aomine lagi. Kise Ryouta tak punya harapan lagi.

"Kise." Akashi menghampiri Kise, ia merasa bersalah. Ia memaki dirinya yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. "Maaf, Kise." Hanya itu yang dapat Akashi ucapkan sekarang.

Agustus, 25 (07:30)

Kise berjalan menuju ruangan Midorima. Ia tidak akan mengecek kondisinya, atau berkonsultasi, atau meminta obat. Tidak, Kise tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan temannya itu, ia butuh teman bicara, ia bosan di apartemennya.

Walaupun ia tau Midorima akan memarahinya karena ini masih dalam jam prakteknya. Saat Kise ingin membuka pintu ruangan Midorima, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang dapat membuatnya memutar kembali memori-memori lamanya. Ia kenal dengan suara ini, ya dia sangat mengenalnya. Kise merasa dejavu. Apakah ini mimpi? Pikirnya. Itu suara Aomine, orang yang begitu ingin ia temui, yang sangat ia rindukan. Ah dada nya kembali sesak, Kise ingin menangis sekarang tetapi ia tahan karena ia tengah mendengar perdebatan Aomine bersama Midorima.

"Jangan bercanda Midorima! Rumah sakit ini cukup besar. Tak mungkin kalian tak memiliki ginjal yang cocok dengan Tetsu!" Aomine menarik kerah baju Midorima.

"Kau tak bisa memaksakannya, Aomine! Tidak semua orang memiliki ginjal yang sama persis dengan milik Kuroko!"

"Tsk!" Aomine mendorong Midorima lalu meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kise langsung bersembunyi agar Aomine tak melihatnya. Setelah ia melihat Aomine cukup jauh dari ruangan Midorima, ia langsung memasuki ruangan Midorima tanpa permisi. "Yo! Midorima- _cchi_!" sapanya dengan girang.

"Kise?" Yang disapa kaget. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" sambungnya.

"Baru saja- _ssu_! Hehe."

"Huh, sebaiknya kau pulang jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu jam kerjaku." Katanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Hidoi-ssu_ ~!" Kise merengut. " _Nee_ , Midorima- _cchi_. Aku mempunyai permintaan." Kini Kise menjadi serius.

"Permintaan?" Midorima menatap Kise bingung.

" _Un_." Kise hanya mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin Midorima- _cchi_ memeriksa ginjalku. Apakah ginjalku cocok dengan milik Kuroko- _cchi_ atau tidak. Jika cocok, aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi pendonor- _ssu_!" Kise tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya?"

" _Un_!" Kise mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Kise, kondisimu kini lebih buruk daripada Kuroko jadi-"

"Setidaknya disisa hidupku, aku berguna bagi seseorang- _ssu_! Aku mohon Midorima- _cchi_." Kini senyuman Kise menjadi senyuman yang sendu.

Lagi-lagi Midorima menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." Midorima tak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula makin ia menolak makin Kise memaksanya.

(05:30 PM)

Kise tengah terduduk ditaman rumah sakit sambil memandangi langit senja yang sewarna dengan surainya yang tengah ditiup angin lembut sambil mengenakan baju operasi. Ia meminta izin Midorima untuk menghirup udara segar diluar sebelum operasi pencangkokkan ginjalnya dimulai.

Aomine tengah berjalan dilorong dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia begitu senang akhirnya 'pacarnya' itu mendapatkan pendonor. Walaupun ia tak tau siapa pendonor itu siapa, tetapi ia tak peduli yang penting pacarnya itu selamat, pikirnya. Sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang begitu ia kenali. Yang telah ia campakkan, timbul sebesit rasa bersalah juga tanya dalam benaknya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Kise."

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia tak menyangka dapat melakukan kontak mata dengan orang yang ia rindukan. Ah matanya terasa panas, ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin menghampiri orang itu, ia ingin memeluk orang itu dengan erat dan tak ingin melepasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aomine- _cchi_ , lama tak berjumpa ya." Kise memberikan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan kepada Aomine seorang saja.

Kaki Aomine melangkah mendekati Kise dengan sendirinya. Entah itu nalurinya atau ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Kise yaitu 'rindu'. "U-um, sudah lama ya." Ia merasa canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, Kise? Dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Aomine memperhatikan penampilan Kise. Lalu ia melihat jari manis Kise. Cincin tunangan mereka masih melekat manis disana, sedangkan ia tak tau dimana miliknya sekarang.

"Um..aku ada urusan dengan Midorima- _cchi_. Hehe." Ia berbohong.

"Ngomong-ngomong Aomine- _cchi_." Kise menatap Aomine.

"Hm?" Aomine menatap Kise juga. Ntah kenapa saat ia menatap Kise, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Kise yang sekarang. Kise terlihat begitu pucat dan kurus. Juga cahayanya begitu redup.

"Aku punya permintaan. Mungkin ini sedikit sulit untuk Aomine- _cchi_ , tapi aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

'Terakhir kalinya' apa maksudnya? Pikir Aomine. "Apa itu? Katakan saja." Ia masih menatap Kise.

"Aku ingin Aomine- _cchi_ memelukku seperti waktu kau melamarku. Itu saja. Tetapi jika itu sulit, aku tak memaksa. Aku mengerti, Aomine- _cchi_ sudah bukan milikku lagi." Kise memaksakan senyumannya.

Aomine sedikit terhenyak dengan perkataan Kise, ia terdiam sejenak tak lama kemudia ia menarik Kise membawanya kedalam pelukkannya. Kise membulatkan matanya. Ia tak dapat membendung airmatanya, ia sangat merindukan hal ini. Ia membalas pelukkan Aomine dengan begitu eratnya, bahkan sangat erat bagaikan melepas rindu yang selama ini ia tahan. Kise menangis dipelukkan Aomine, airmatanya begitu deras hingga membasahi kaos yang dipakai Aomine. Aomine membiarkannya, ia mengeratkan pelukkannya. Sejujurnya ia juga merindukan sosok Kise, senyumannya, suaranya yang terkadang menyakiti telinga, ya Aomine merindukan semua yang ada di Kise. Aomine masih mencintainya.

"Daiki- _cchi_ , aku mencintaimu- _ssu_." Isak Kise.

"Ah, aku tau." Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu- _ssu_." Isakkan Kise semakin keras.

"Ah, aku juga Ryouta, aku juga." Ia mengelus rambut Kise. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kise.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mu- _ssu_. Aku selalu ingin berada disamping mu, Daiki- _cchi_. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Kise semakin enggan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku Ryouta." Suara Aomine terdengar parau.

Salah satu dari mereka pun enggan melepaskan pelukkan, hingga matahari terbenam. Saat Kise mulai tenang, ia melepaskan pelukkannya dari Aomine mengingat ia punya janji dengan Midorima.

"Terima kasih, Aomine- _cchi_." Kise kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. "Sebaiknya Aomine- _cchi_ menyusul Kuroko- _cchi_ sekarang. Aku akan menyusul Midorima- _cchi_ , kalau tidak dia akan memarahi ku, hehehe." Cengenges Kise.

"Um." Aomine menatap Kise sendu.

" _ **Sayonara**_ Aomine- _cchi_." Kise pun pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di taman.

' _Sayonara_?' sejujurnya kata itu sedikit aneh untuk Aomine. Kenapa ia mengatakan _sayonara_? Aomine tak dapat memahami makna dibalik kata tersebut.

Agustus, 30 (09:00 AM)

"Aku rasa tak lama lagi dia akan sadar- _nodayo_." Sambil melihat Kuroko yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Ah." Aomine tersenyum. "Aku sangat bersyukur umurnya dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Um." Lalu menjawabnya singkat.

"Oi, Midorima, kenapa kau malah terlihat tak senang seperti itu?"

"Tidak a-"

"Tersenyumlah sepuas mungkin Aomine sebelum kau kehilangan senyuman mu itu suatu saat nanti." Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin. Akashi memotong perkataan Midorima.

"Oi, Akashi." Midorima menegur Akashi.

"Ha? Apa yang kau maksud Akashi?" Aomine tampak tak senang.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya. Tak lama lagi kau akan tau." Lalu Akashi pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Aomine.

Agustus, 31 (01:00 PM)

 _FASUNA- no aita_

 _kaban no naka_

 _anata no kuroi_

 _techou ga mieta_

 _ikenai to omoinagara mo_

 _te wo nobashita_

Kise membuka lemari pakaiannya lau ia menemukan sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam milik Aomine. Walaupun ia tau bahwa yang dilakukannya ini salah, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia membuka buku catatan tersebut hingga ia menemukan selembar foto.

 _hiraita naka ni hasamarete ita_

 _sannin no shashin_

 _yasashii kao shita_

 _anata ga ita_

Foto itu berisikan dirinya bersama Aomine dan Kuroko. Foto itu diambil saat mereka menjenguk Kuroko beberapa bulan lalu. Kise hanya dapat tersenyum sendu melihat foto itu. Ia melihat senyuman Aomine yang diberikan untuk Kuroko begitu tulus, sangat tulus. Bahkan Kise jarang melihat senyuman Aomine yang seperti itu.

 _kono hito ni donna kao shite_

 _aishiteru to iu no_

 _sore demo anata wa watashi ni_

 _omoiaeru aite wa ima_

 _watashi dake da to iu_

 _futari no kizuna wa doko ni arundarou_

Kise bertanya-tanya dengan dirinya, apakah seorang Aomine benar-benar tulus mencintainya? Walupun waktu itu Aomine mengatakan jika ia hanya mencintai Kise seorang. Kini Kise bertanya, apakah kalimat itu hanya kebohongan belaka yang dibuat oleh Aomine? Meskipun jika semua itu bohong. Kise tak peduli, Kise akan tetap mencintai Aomine.

Mata Kise mulai terasa berat, ia ingin beristirahat. Ia ingin tidur, tetapi sebelum ia pergi beristirahat ia menulis selembar surat untuk Aomine, dengan harapan sewaktu-waktu Aomine pulang ke apartemen ini lalu membaca surat milik nya. Selesai ia menulis surat, ia mengambil selembar foto yang ia temukan tadi lalu ia mengambil gunting. Ia memotong bagian dirinya di foto itu. Hanya menyisakan gambar Aomine dan Kuroko disana. Lalu ia mengambil bagian dari gambar dirinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja yang biasa Aomine gunakan bersamaan dengan suratnya. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kasur. Ia ingin segera tidur dan beristirahat, ia sudah sangat lelah, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu menarik selimut. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia melihat foto Aomine bersama Kuroko sambil tersenyum sendu.

" _Nee_ , Daiki- _cchi_ , sebenarnya aku masih sangat ingin melihatmu. Aku masih ingin berada didalam pelukkanmu, aku juga masih ingin menjagamu. Tetapi aku pikir, aku bisa mempercayai Kuroko- _cchi_ untuk menjagamu. Hehehe.." Ia terkekeh pelan, hingga airmata menetes dari sudut matanya. "Aku mencintaimu Daiki- _cchi_ , dari dulu hingga sekarang. Selamat tinggal Daiki- _cchi_. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Kuroko- _cchi_." Kise mengecup foto itu lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Kise akhirnya tertidur, tertidur untuk selamanya didalam apartemen yang selalu ia jaga itu. Kise Ryouta telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya dengan tenang.

September, 03 (10:00 AM)

"Halo?" jawab pemuda bersurai _navyblue_ dengan malasnya.

"Kau ada dimana Aomine?" nada itu terdengar begitu dingin.

"Oh, Akashi. Ada apa?" masih dengan malasnya.

"Apa kau tak punya hati nurani? Datanglah ke pemakaman sekarang." Titahnya.

"Pemakaman? Memangnya siapa yang meninggal?" Jawab Aomine cuek.

"Kise. Dia ditemukan meninggal didalam kamar apartemennya. Apa kau puas dengan semua ini sekarang?"

Aomine terdiam, detak jatungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Kise meninggal? Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya. Lalu ia segera pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pemakaman.

:Shashin.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Akashi! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Kise?" Aomine menarik kerah Akashi.

"Ini semua salahmu Aomine. Jika kau tak meninggalkannya dan menyadari semuanya sejak awal, mungkin Kise masih ada disini sekarang." Ia menepis tangan Aomine dari kerahnya.

"Apa maksudmu ha?! Salah ku kau bilang?!" Aomine semakin marah.

"Akan ku ceritakan semuanya tentang Kise. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu Kise mengidap kanker otak stadium 2. Tetapi ia menyembunyikannya darimu karena ia tak mau kau khawatir dan ia tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kanker otak?" Aomine begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Lalu saat kau mulai berubah, saat kau mulai sering pulang larut dengan alasan bodohmu itu, keadaan Kise semakin memburuk karena ia bekerja dan kurang istirahat ditambah lagi ia selalu tidur larut malam hanya untuk menunggu kepulanganmu." Lanjut Akashi.

Aomine tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kenapa ia tak dapat menyadarinya dari awal? Kise begitu tulus dengannya tetapi, ia malah menyakiti Kise.

"Lalu semenjak kau mencampakkan Kise, keadaannya makin memburuk. Kanker otaknya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Ia sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Aku selalu menyuruhnya menetap di rumah sakit, tapi ia enggan menyetujuinya dengan alasan ia ingin menjaga apartemen ini. Sampai akhirnya umurnya hanya tinggal sebulan. Dan kau tau siapa pendonor ginjal untuk Kuroko?" Akashi menatap Aomine. Aomine hanya menatap balik Akashi sambil bertanya siapa orangnya.

"Pendonor itu Kise. Kise yang telah memberikan ginjalnya untuk Kuroko."

Aomine terhenyak, sekarang ia mengerti apa makna _sayonara_ yang pernah Kise katakan untuknya. Ia sudah mengerti semua, kenapa Kise waktu itu terlihat pucat juga kurus. Ini semua salahnya yang tak menyadarinya sejak awal. Aomine tak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia memanggil nama Kise berkali-kali diselaan tangisannya. Walaupun itu terdengar percuma. Sebanyak apapun kau memanggil nama Kise. Kise tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

:Shashin.

Aomine melangkah masuk ke kamar apartemennya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia dapat merasakan Kise benar-benar menjaga apartemen ini setiap hari nya dengan melihat betapa rapinya kamar tersebut. Aomine berjalan menuju meja bekas tempat ia menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantornya sampai ia menemukan selembar kertas dan potongan foto yang telah digunting. Aomine membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou Daiki-cchi!_

 _Hehe sekarang Daiki-cchi makin tua ya? Sudah 26 tahun. Jangan marah ya! 3 dan Daiki-cchi jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tertidur pulas disana. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu. Apakah kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku Daiki-cchi? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dengan hal ini. Aku ingin menanyakan langsung kepadamu Cuma aku tak berani. Jika kau tak mencintaiku dengan tulus juga tak apa Daiki-cchi, karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan tulus sampai kapanpun. Kau tau Daiki-cchi? Sebenarnya aku masih sangat ingin berada disampingmu, menjagamu, memasakkan makanan favoritmu aku masih sangat ingin melakukan itu semua, tetapi tuhan memanggilku dengan sangat cepat hehe jadi aku tak bisa. Awalnya sangat berat untuk berpisah denganmu tetapi, aku percaya pada Kuroko-cchi kalau dia akan menjagamu, maka dari itu aku pikir, aku dapat meninggalkanmu dengan tenang. Nee Daiki-cchi aku ingin mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya karena mataku mulai terasa berat. Daiki-cchi aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintamu Daiki-cchi. Aku ingin kau selalu mengingat itu. Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Aku begitu lelah, aku benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Selamat tinggal Daiki-cchi._

 _Tunanganmu,_

 _Aomine Ryouta._

:Shashin.

Setetes airmata menetes keatas surat itu. Aomine menangis ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Kise. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia paling jahat di dunia ini. Ia telah mengabaikan Kise yang begitu membutuhkannya saat itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ryouta. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan Aku, Ryouta." Aomine menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Aomine kau begitu bodoh sampai tak bisa memahaminya. Dia yang benar-benar tulus dengan mu tapi kau sia-siakan begitu saja. Aomine yakin Kise sedang menertawakannya di surga sana.

~END~


End file.
